A Choice
by GGDeimos
Summary: An alternate ending of what went down after the event of Spear Pillar. One-shot


_It's over._

Everything the wonderful Team Galactic had planned, it was done. But not in the way they had hoped. Crushed and smashed to tiny pieces, that arrogant child Dawn and her little jerk friends foiled the plans for the new universe. Simply, it was over.

Or so she thought.

Commander Mars picked herself off of the dusty ground at Spear Pillar, inside the rather large cavern planted inside Mt. Coronet. She had just watched her superior boss Cyrus battle the girl, Dawn, and lose. The little brat had narrowly defeated the blue-haired man, and brought Cyrus to the ground in submission. Mars thought that her boss would never lose to the child, but she now realized how wrong she was.

_If she couldn't stop him, no one can._

Soon after, the legendary space and time rulers Palkia and Dialga were summoned by Cyrus to complete his red chain for the new universe. But Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie appeared, nullifying the force surrounding the legendary beasts. After the trio of Pokémon flew away, Dialga and Palkia went on a rampage, but Dawn, of course, calmed them down. In other words, the new universe's plans were foiled and done with.

With the other commanders Jupiter and Saturn watching her, she brushed the dirt off of her uniform jumper and made her way over to them. They too looked shocked at seeing the great Cyrus beaten. Forcing herself to speak, she asked them, "Are you two okay?"

Commander Saturn answered curtly, "Fine."

Jupiter only absently nodded her head.

Mars watched as Cyrus slowly rose from the ground less than a few feet away from the three. Suddenly, he whipped his around and glared at the three commanders.

"You!" He snarled, pointing at Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. "You three are the cause of this whole mess. If I had better judgment, I would have seen that you were too weak to handle being on Team Galactic. The grunts are even better than you excuses for commanders." His face had turned such a dark shade of red; Mars could've sworn he popped a blood vessel.

"If I had better judgment," he repeated again, "_You three wouldn't be here now!_" He stormed off, leaving Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn speechless.

Saturn appeared to think a minute, and then said quietly, "I don't think that our boss was ever strong enough to handle power like this. I don't know why he blames us for losing to that child." He paused. "But we can be everything he wasn't, and more." Some dark emotion crept into his eyes.

Mars looked at him in surprise. Surely no one was stronger than the great Cyrus?

Saturn continued, "If we three work together as a team, we can create a new red chain, stronger than the one before." He shuffled his hands, obviously waiting for his co-commanders to answer him.

Mars was uncertain. She wouldn't dare speak out loud, but she thought, _we can't compare to Cyrus' power and cunning personality. He's smarter_ _than the three of us together._

She forced herself to speak, "No, that's not the answer. I think that it's best to leave this here."

Saturn and Jupiter looked at her in surprise. Saturn suddenly snarled at her, "What do you mean?"

Mars flinched. She had made a big mistake in disagreeing with Saturn. He was a very ambitious person, and when he had his mind set on things, it was not a wise descision to go against what he believed.

"Maybe we should just..." Mars managed to choke out, "leave things be, and all of us take off from here." She took a step backwards from the other two glaring commanders, just in case Saturn launched an attack on her. "Cyrus didn't succeed, and I don't think we can either. "This isn't what we're supposed to do."

Saturn glared at her. "Mars, I don't know what you're talking about. A few weeks ago you said that we had the whole universe in the palm of our hands," he said sharply. "Even though Cyrus isn't here, we can still pull this off." Then recognition clicked inside of his mind. "You think that since Cyrus left us we can't do anything." He took a step forward towards her.

Mars miserably shook her head and paced backward. "No, that's not-" she broke off as she tripped over a rock and landed on her back with a shriek.

Saturn took the opportunity to bend down and slap her in the face. "You always were the weakest of the three of us!" He hissed at her.

Jupiter watched the whole scene in mild amusement, like she enjoyed seeing her co-commander being slapped by her other co-commander.

_This isn't want I ever wanted!_ thought Mars, as she rubbed the tender spot on her cheek where Saturn had assaulted her. She managed to stand weakly up, and glare defiantly at Saturn.

"You were always the weakest of the three of us," he repeated, his face almost as contorted as when Cyrus' had been. "You could have been a part of our universe domination, but we don't need you." He paused. "In fact, I don't think the world needs you at all."

Mars swallowed. What did Saturn mean?

As if it were an answer, Saturn kept pacing toward Mars, and the red-haired commander stepped back, until Saturn had her on the ledge of a chasm, behind where Dialga and Palkia had appeared.

Mars turned around, and let out a sound of alarm. The ledge looked over pitch-black nothingness, and no sound was heard from the dark abyss. She knew exactly what Saturn meant now. "Why?" Mars asked Saturn hoarsely.

"Weakling. You know exactly why." He grabbed the top part of her jumper, and Mars let out a scream of protest. The blue-haired commander now held her over the chasm, her body dangling over the ledge. She knew that there was only one chance of her survival, but she didn't count on it.

"Jupiter!" She called weakly to the other commander, who was now watching Saturn and Mars with horror in her eyes, frozen. "Help me!"

As if being awakened, Jupiter ran over to the struggling pair. As she got to the ledge, Saturn stuck out his leg, causing Jupiter to trip towards the ledge. "No!" She screamed. Now she was desperately holding on to the ledge, pebbles flying behind her. "No! This isn't what I wanted!"

Saturn laughed evilly, sending a chill down Mars' back while still being held captive by Saturn. Her fear turned to fury as she began kicking and screaming, trying to dislodge Saturn's grip on her, but he held on tighter.

Saturn looked down at the dangling Jupiter. "It's her, or you," he growled, almost Purrugly-like. "Take your pick. This weakling's life or yours. I only have a minute." He nudged the purple-haired commander's hand with his foot. By now, Saturn's eyes had grown dark with madness, and his face was almost unrecognizable with rage.

Jupiter hesitated, before crying out, "Save me, please, Saturn!"

Mars knew that this was the end for her. She really didn't think that she could count on Jupiter's help. She screwed her eyes shut, and waited for death to come and get her.

She opened one eye, and saw that Saturn was lowering her to the ground. Hope flooded into Mars temporarily, but then she saw what he was going to do.

Saturn never loosened his grip until the end, and sent Mars flying through the air with one thrust of his arm. Before hurtling downward, Mars saw that Saturn had aggressively pulled Jupiter up, and saw her lying on the edge of the ledge. But now was no time to worry about Jupiter.

The bottom of Mars' jumper had blown up toward her chest, but she didn't care. All she thought about was how she had never really wanted the life of a top commander for Team Galactic, and how she never wanted this to be her death. But now, everything was lost, now that death was near.

_I'm sorry,_ she thought to no one in particular, as she hurtled down the chasm. _For everything that I ever did wrong._

**MJSMJSMJSMJSMJSMJSMJS**

"You killed her!" Jupiter shrieked in disbelief, as they strained to hear the thud of her body hit the bottom of the chasm. "You killed her!"

Saturn shrugged. "I told you I would." He kicked a pebble absentmindedly into the black abyss.

Jupiter still could not pull herself together. "Why?" she cried. "Mars was the closest thing I had to a friend, and a better one than you'll ever be!" She spat out the last few words.

"Oh, you know you could really care less about her!" He yelled at Jupiter. "She was the first to face off against the little brat and her Pokémon, at the Floaroma wind works. She screwed all of our plans up, giving the twerp a confidence boost!" He threw his hands into the air in sheer frustration.

"She still didn't have to die! _We messed up too!_"

"Friendship is worthless," Saturn continued. "So are emotions. When will you ever learn that? And even so, it's only one commander. We can make one of the grunts her replacement. How about… a Commander Neptune?" He turned his back away from her. "And if you care about her so much, then why don't you go join her?"

Jupiter knew that Saturn's choice of words was really a masked threat, and she didn't say anything. Instead, she sighed and walked back to the edge of the cliff.

_I'm sorry I didn't make a good effort to save you,_ she thought to Mars. _I hope you'll forgive me, wherever you are._

**MJSMJSMJSMJSMJSMJSMJSMJS**

**Just a little one-shot I thought of. Don't get me wrong; Mars is one of my most favorite characters of all times. I just thought of this in a dream, and it also came to me when I was writing my other story, A Daisy for Your Troubles. Hope you liked it!**

**-GGDeimos**


End file.
